Trying to Forget
by Angelic Machine
Summary: Two years after Knives death, Vash starts to have these weird visions. The visions get so bad that Vash tries to kill Meryl, he realises what he has been doing and discides to live in solitude untill he can resolve what's happening. FINISHED.
1. The Visions

Chapter One;  
  
It had been two years after Knives's death. Vash has been making good progress with his life so far. He also decided that it would be good to stay with Meryl and Milly. Vash just can't admit to himself that he likes her. The story starts out, at night, with Vash and Meryl arguing. Vash, Meryl and Milly have been traveling for three days crammed together on a bus.  
  
"Vash, are you listening to me?" Meryl shouted.  
  
"What?" Vash answered. "Oh, right. Meryl, I know what you're gonna say and quite frankly I don't care anymore."  
  
"This is important business Vash. And that you're a part of now." She scowled.  
  
"Fine, I quit." Vash pouted. "Besides I don't get bonus donuts anymore."  
  
"That's because you never work." She snapped.  
  
Vash and Meryl glared at each other then turned away.  
  
"Oh, poor Mr. Vash." Milly whined.  
  
Everyone on the bus had been listening to them argue the whole time. The bus finally stopped in a rather large city.  
  
"Last stop." The bus driver yelled.  
  
Vash and Meryl tried to avoid each other while getting off. A big burly man got up and knocked Meryl into Vash. Vash grinned slightly.  
  
"What're you smiling about?" Meryl asked.  
  
"Noooothing," Vash smirked. "I was just thinking about something."  
  
"God, I don't want to know." Meryl whispered.  
  
"Oh, you're so mean to me." He whined.  
  
Meryl slung her bag over one shoulder as Vash and Meryl carried the rest off the bus.  
  
"Where to now Meryl?" Milly asked.  
  
"To the nearest hotel to drop these off at." She answered. "Come on Vash."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" he saluted.  
  
Meryl sighed and started walking with Milly at her side. Vash relaxed and followed her.  
  
"Vash." Someone whispered.  
  
Vash looked up to see who called his name. He didn't see anybody. Well, there's a whole lot of people but none were talking to him.  
  
"Why, Vash." It called again.  
  
Vash stopped walking and turned a full 360. He caught the eye of someone he new, but then he lost them.  
  
Meryl glanced back at Vash and saw him staring at the crowd of people.  
  
"Vash, what's the matter?" She called.  
  
Vash turned to her, his red jacket blowing in the sudden gust of wind that coiled around him.  
  
"It's nothing," he glanced over the crowd one last time, "nothing."  
  
"Okay?" Meryl said. "Let's go then, we're almost there."  
  
"Meryl I've noticed that Vash has been, well, he's been acting strange lately." Milly whispered.  
  
"Yeah, he's been worrying me." She stated.  
  
Meryl and Milly walked up to the hotel doors and opened them. Meryl walked up to the front desk while Milly held open the door for Vash.  
  
"Hello, can I get two rooms please." She asked the clerk.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am but we only have one room left, it has two beds though." The man said.  
  
Vash came up beside her and put his free hand on her head.  
  
"We'll take it!" Vash stated.  
  
"What!" Meryl yelled.  
  
"Don't worry Meryl, me and you could have a bed and Vash take the other." Milly smiled.  
  
"Well miss?" the clerk asked.  
  
Meryl waved Vash's hand off her head.  
  
"Fine." She said.  
  
"Here you are miss," the clerk reached under the desk and grabbed the key, "It's room twenty on the second floor."  
  
Meryl set her bag down and reached in her wallet.  
  
"How much?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, this one is on the house ma'am." He said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Milly asked.  
  
"Of course." He said.  
  
"Why?" Vash demanded.  
  
"Well, for any inconveniences we might of caused you." He reassured.  
  
"Thanks." Meryl said. She put her wallet back in her bag, and started to walk upstairs.  
  
"Thank you very much, Mr. Clerk sir." Milly replied.  
  
"Yeah, what they said." Vash responded as he grabbed the key. He followed Milly upstairs to the room were they find Meryl waiting outside the door. Vash handed her the key. Meryl unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"At least the room's decently big." She muttered as she threw her bag on the bed.  
  
"I think it's the nicest hotel we've been to, don't you think Mr. Vash?" Milly asked, setting her bag down and starting to unpack.  
  
"Sure." He agreed.  
  
He reached in his bag and grabbed some clothes and towels and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.  
  
"For crying out loud, I'm taking a shower." Vash yelled as he shut the door behind him, "Yeesh."  
  
"Fine." Meryl frowned.  
  
"You know, you two would make a cute couple." Milly said.  
  
Meryl started to laugh. " Whatever you say."  
  
Vash threw his clothes on the floor and turned on the water. He turned back around and started to take off his shirt. He looked up and glanced at the mirror and saw a reflection of somebody. Vash whipped around to see who it was. It was the person from earlier.  
  
"But how . . ." Vash questioned.  
  
The figure lunged at Vash and wrapped his hands around Vash's neck. He was trying to kill him. The figure knocked Vash back on to the sink, knocking stuff off at the same time. Meryl heard the crash and started to walk toward the door cautiously.  
  
"Get . . . off me." Vash said. He reached for his gun, that was attached to his leg, and drew it up to the figures torso.  
  
"Vash?" Meryl called from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"  
  
Milly came up beside her.  
  
The figure looked down at Vash's gun then back at him and smiled. Vash was about to pass out.  
  
"No, I . . . I can't do it." He choked.  
  
He dropped his on the floor. The figure lifted Vash in the air. Its smile grew even bigger. Vash reached his hand out and rested it on the figures shoulder. It glanced at Vash's hand then back at Vash only to be welcomed by his fist. The figure dropped Vash and they both collided to the floor. The figure wiped the blood from its lip, then disappeared in front of Vash's eyes.  
  
"VASH!!" Meryl shouted. She swung open the door, only to find Vash on the floor, with gun in hand, gasping for air.  
  
Vash looked up at her then back to the floor. Meryl came rushing to his side.  
  
"What happened Vash?" she asked.  
  
Milly walked by and turned off the water that was about to poor over.  
  
Vash leaned back on the sink cabinets and raised his head. Meryl saw the hand marks on his neck.  
  
"Who did this?" Meryl worried.  
  
"They disappeared." Vash choked.  
  
"Disappeared?" Milly asked. "Are you sure it wasn't your imagination."  
  
Vash put his hand to his neck gently. "It felt real enough."  
  
Meryl looked down at the blood on the floor.  
  
"So, who did this?" she asked again.  
  
Vash looked at both of them, fear and worry were etched on their faces. He took in a raspy breath.  
  
" . . . Wolfwood."  
  
...........................................  
  
SHOCK, GASP, HORROR. CHAPTER TWO IS UP!!!!!!!! 


	2. I'm Sorry

Chapter Two; They get worse  
  
Meryl put a hand on Vash's shoulder.  
  
"How could it have been Wolfwood?" Milly asked.  
  
"I know what I saw." Vash argued.  
  
Milly was taken back by Vash's tone. Vash put his gun back in his holster, grabbed the shirt off the floor and stood up to fast. Vash wobbled a little bit as he gained his composure. Meryl stood up as well. He slid on his shirt and walked out the bathroom, the girls followed him.  
  
"Where are you going Vash?" Meryl asked.  
  
"I'm taking a walk around town." He said.  
  
"But it's the middle of the night." She said.  
  
"So what," Vash stated. He slammed the door in her face and stormed down stairs.  
  
Milly put her hand on Meryl's shoulder.  
  
"He'll be fine." She reassured.  
  
Meryl grabbed something off the counter next to her and opened the door.  
  
"Meryl?" Milly asked.  
  
"I've had enough of him." Meryl growled. She opened the door and followed Vash out the hotel.  
  
Vash was in the middle of the town, walking very slowly looking as if he was thinking.  
  
"VASH!!!" Meryl shouted.  
  
"Oh great." Vash murmured.  
  
"What is your problem?" She asked.  
  
Vash turned around slowly his face in deep thought. "What do you mean, what's my problem?"  
  
"You haven't been your normal, cheery, don't give a care about the world self. I want to know why." She argued.  
  
"Why do you want to know? You loath me remember. I don't do anything remember. I'M A CURSE TO THE WORLD REMEMBER!!" Vash yelled.  
  
"YOU DON'T GET IT." Meryl interrupted. Her hand tightly clenched. She walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "We care about you, I care about you. You've been scaring me lately. All I want to know is why, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Meryl bowed her head and started crying. The sudden realization hit Vash. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.  
  
"I . . . I'm sorry." Vash admitted.  
  
"Don't touch me!!" Meryl shouted. She pulled away from Vash.  
  
"Meryl, I . . . I sorry." He said.  
  
"No, you're not." She argued.  
  
"Human's are weak, they should all be destroyed." A voice called.  
  
Vash's heart started rushing at a tremendous rate. His head filling with images, swirling around. Vash fell to the floor as he put both hands to his temples.  
  
"Don't you agree, Vash?" It called again. " . . . Vash?"  
  
"Oh, my God, VASH!!" Meryl cried.  
  
Vash looked up to see Knives smiling down at him.  
  
"Come with me Vash." He said.  
  
"Get away from me Knives." Vash said in pain. He pushed Knives away from him.  
  
"Knives? It's me Meryl." She said.  
  
Vash reach for his gun. Meryl stepped back.  
  
"Vash, it's me, Meryl Stryfe." She said again.  
  
"Shoot me, go ahead, and see what pain it brings you." Knives pleaded.  
  
Vash raised the gun up to Knives.  
  
"You're not real." He stated.  
  
'Oh no he thinks I'm Knives.' Meryl thought.  
  
The pain started to reside from Vash and his heart relaxed. Vash curled up in a ball of the floor.  
  
"God, it hurts." Vash breathed. He started shaking.  
  
Meryl edged closer. Vash raised his gun again. His eyesight blurry.  
  
"I told you, get away from me." He said.  
  
"You're a monster, Vash, face it she'd never love you back." Knives said, edging closer.  
  
"I've had enough of you." Vash said. He took a deep breath a pulled the trigger. The shot hit Knives. Knives fell to his knees holding his side.  
  
"You shot me?" Knives said, blood trickling down on the floor. "Now you've done it, Vash. Way to go."  
  
Vash's vision came back. Knives disappeared to show Meryl on the floor in his place.  
  
'No . . . how?' He thought.  
  
Vash started moving closer to her and sat up. He reached out his hand to touch Meryl's face. She looked up at him in disbelief.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Vash comforted. "I didn't know it was you."  
  
Meryl grabbed his hand with her blood soaked hand.  
  
"You've said that a lot lately, but I should be the one that's sorry." She whispered.  
  
"Why didn't you run away?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't want to leave you in such pain." She smiled. "I . . . i lo. . ."  
  
Meryl passed out and fell forward. Vash caught her and held her close.  
  
Milly came walking out the hotel and saw Vash and Meryl on the ground. She jogged over to them and noticed that Meryl had been wounded.  
  
"Oh no, Meryl," Milly said, "What happened."  
  
"Hurry Vash, help me take her to the nearest Hospital." Milly stated.  
  
"No, she'll be fine. I can treat the wound myself." Vash reassured.  
  
Vash picked Meryl up carefully as possible not to hurt her. Milly followed nervously behind Vash.  
  
..............................  
  
I KNOW THAT A LOT OF YOU ARE CONFUSED BUT DON'T WORRY IT ALL MAKES SINCE IN THE END. CHAPTER THREE IS FINALLY UP!!!!!  
(happily cheers) 


	3. The Departure

Chapter Three; The Departure  
  
Milly walked in front of Vash as they walked pass the clerk in the hotel, so that he wouldn't notice Meryl. They made it up to the room. Milly opened the door for Vash. Vash laid Meryl on his bed.  
  
'Good, the bullet paced right through.' Vash thought.  
  
Milly came around and handed Vash some towels. He lifted Meryl's shirt half way above stomach so it still covered her chest. (Come on people don't think that way.) Vash grabbed two towels and placed them gently against Meryl's wound. He propped her waist up and wrapped another towel around her to hold the others in place.  
  
"Mr. Vash will Meryl be alright?" Milly worried.  
  
"Yes, when she wakes up." He answered. "You should get some rest Milly I have the feeling that it's going to be a busy day for you two tomorrow."  
  
"But, what about . . ."  
  
"I'll be fine." He reassured.  
  
"Okay." She said. She sat on her bed staring at Vash. Vash rested his hand on Meryl's, and put his head down. Milly turned off the light and laid down and was out for the night. Vash waited till she was dead asleep. He got up and gathered his things together and switched back to his clean red jacket. He wrote a note and placed it on the table next to Meryl.  
  
He stood next to Meryl, and then bent down on his knees. He moved her bangs out of her face. Vash began to softly cry tears of sorrow. He leaned over and kissed He on the lips then her forehead. He stood back up and covered her with a blanket.  
  
"Good-bye you guys," Vash cried, he wiped the tears from his eyes, "I'll miss you."  
  
He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door, out of town and out of their life.  
  
............................  
  
The Next Morning;  
  
The sun blazed through the hotel window onto Milly. Milly stirred a bit then decided to get up. She grabbed some clothes and took a shower after she was done and was fully awake she sat down next to Meryl.  
  
Meryl opened her eyes very slowly, adjusting to the brightness in the room.  
  
"Good morning Meryl." Milly greeted.  
  
"Yeah," Meryl responded. She slowly sat up, so she wouldn't open her wound back up.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Milly asked.  
  
"Yes, thanks." Meryl said.  
  
Milly glanced on the table and saw the letter left by Vash. Meryl looked around the room.  
  
"Hey," she said, "where's Vash?"  
  
"I don't know." Milly answered. She reached for the letter and read what it said.  
  
"What's that?" Meryl asked.  
  
"It . . . It's a letter from Mr. Vash." Milly sobbed.  
  
"What does it say?" Meryl asked.  
  
"It says, "To Meryl, I am truly sorry for what I did last night. I don't now what came over me. By the time you read this I'll be long gone. I'm leaving because I don't want to cause you any more harm. I would prefer that you don't follow me. It would be best at least until I figure out what's wrong with me. I hope you feel better. Always, Vash. P.S. I'll forever love you." Milly said.  
  
A tear ran down Meryl's cheek.  
  
"That idiot." She laughed.  
  
In the city of Marea;  
  
Vash walked through the streets of Marea to find a local tavern. The morning air was unusually crisp. The wind blew through his hair, his jacket swung delicately back to were it originally was. Vash adjusted the strap on his bag and glanced down one of the alleys.  
  
He stopped walking and starred at the figures he saw down the alley. One was a man, tall and muscular. While the other was a young girl of, what looked about, seventeen.  
  
"Come on, babe." Vash heard the man say.  
  
"I said NO!!" she yelled. The man grabbed her arm and swung her against the alley wall. Vash slowly started to get angry. The tall man grabbed the girls face and kissed her. She pulled back.  
  
"You pig." She yelled. She tightened her fist and socked him in the nose. Breaking it of course. The man let go of her and fell to the floor clutching his nose in pain. The girl ran down the alley and noticed that Vash was standing there.  
  
The man reached for the gun he hid.  
  
"You'll pay for that, girly." He stated.  
  
The girl ran up to Vash, grabbing his jacket.  
  
"Sir, please help me?" she pleaded. Vash looked down at her. She was really beautiful, that's probably the reason the guy wanted her. Vash nodded his head and calmly stepped in the way of fire.  
  
"Get out of the way, if you know what's good for ya." The man yelled.  
  
"You will not harm this young lady." Vash argued.  
  
The man stood up and aimed the gun at Vash. Vash drew his gun out and aimed it at the man. The girl clenched the back of Vash's jacket in fear.  
  
"Don't worry I'll protect you." Vash reassured.  
  
"So, what's the name of the man I'm about to kill?" the man asked.  
  
"None of your business." He commented. Vash pulled the trigger shooting the gun out of the man's hand.  
  
The man franticly ran down the other half of the alley screaming.  
  
Vash put his gun back in his holster and started walking away from the girl.  
  
She called after him. She ran up next to Vash. "My name's Lily. I really appreciate what you did back there, I'm in your debt."  
  
Vash just kept walking.  
  
"Just name it I'll do anything, you want to return the favor." She pleaded.  
  
"I have barely any money for a room at the hotel here. And I don't know anybody here." Vash stated.  
  
"Then you can stay with me as long as you'd like. I have an extra room anyways."  
  
"I'm a complete stranger to you and you will still let me into your home?" he asked.  
  
"Well, my big brother always told me that kindness should be reward no matter who it is." She said.  
  
"Thank you, for your hospitality." Vash smiled.  
  
"So what is your name?" she asked politely.  
  
Vash hesitated before answering her. "My name is, Vash, the stampede."  
  
..............................  
  
WASN'T THAT TEAR JERKING (softly cries) THE LAST CHAPTER IS HERE!!! 


	4. Realization

Chapter Four; Resolution Within  
  
"I didn't think that I could even fall in love." Vash sighed. It had been a week since he left milly and Meryl. Vash put his hand to his forehead. "Maybe I shouldn't have left."  
  
Vash had made sitting on the roof thinking a habit know. Lilly poked her head out the window.  
  
"What'd ya say, Vash?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Vash screamed. He rolled over and off her roof. She climbed out to go see if he was okay.  
  
"Vash?" she giggled.  
  
Vash got his boot stuck to the gutter of the house. He was hanging upside down, swinging back and forth.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there give me a hand." He called up at her. She knelt down on her hands and knees, and reach over the edge. Vash was careful enough to reach up and grab the edge of the roof, while she unhooked his boot. Vash's foot was finally free, he lifted himself up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Sorry, 'bout that." Lilly smiled.  
  
"It's okay." Vash shrugged. "I've just been a little jumpy."  
  
"Well, actually I just came out here to tell you that lunch will be ready in five minutes." She patted him on the shoulder and climbed back through the window. Vash smiled warmly as she disappeared from his gaze.  
  
Vash glanced up at the perfectly cloudless sky. "What should I do, Rem? Help me."  
  
Vash thoughts were rudely interrupted by a sudden high pitch scream.  
  
"Oh no." Vash thought.  
  
He ran to the side of the roof and peered down over the street below. A reckless bounty hunter was dragging an older lady down the street at gunpoint.  
  
"Someone help my wife!!" a man called.  
  
The town's folk gathered around the scene but far enough so they wouldn't get hurt.  
  
"I promise that the girl's life will be spared, if, the infamous Black Angel shows herself." He yelled.  
  
Vash gazed over the crowd of people searching for anyone that looked the part. The hunter push the girl forward and she fell to her knees.  
  
"NO, DON'T DO IT!!!!!" her husband screamed.  
  
The bounty hunter lowered the gun to touch the back of the crying girls head. An eerie silence fell over the town it was as if everyone had all held their breath at the same time. Vash raised his gun just in case the hunter shot. An image ran through Vash's mind that made him wince.  
  
"Put the gun down Rick." A voice called.  
  
The hunter looked up to meet another woman standing a couple feet in front of him.  
  
"I'm here now let her go."  
  
"No, why is she . . ?" Vash thought. "Lily! Get away from there."  
  
The hunter smirked, since Vash was a little of track. He pulled the trigger and shot the girl in the back of the head.  
  
"Nnnnnoooooooo!!" her husband yelled.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
  
The image came back hit Vash even harder than before. Vash looked at the man still holding the gun that he shot the girl with and saw, himself. He leapt off the roof and started walking closer to the bounty hunter.  
  
"I killed him," Vash repeated as he neared him.  
  
The crazed hunter raised the gun to Vash and shot him in the shoulder. Vash just kept walking. He reached the man. The hunter placed his gun against Vash's stomach.  
  
"You know when you shot this poor girl you remind me of someone." Vash stated.  
  
"Who?" the hunter questioned.  
  
"Myself." Vash said angrily. Quicker than ever Vash knocked the hunter's gun away and punched the guy in the face, knocking him on the floor. Vash stood over him gun in hand aimed at the hunters chest. "You disgust me."  
  
"VASH!!" someone yelled.  
  
Vash didn't turn around. He already knew who it was.  
  
"Vash, please put the gun down, no one needs to die here." It called.  
  
"Meryl's right, Vash." The other voice called.  
  
A tear ran down Vash's cheek. "You need to leave, before I really do make another mistake."  
  
The bounty hunter got up and started to run. Meryl came up beside Vash.  
  
"What made you do that Vash?" she asked.  
  
"He shot her." Vash cried. He relaxed when he put his gun back in its holster.  
  
"I know, we saw the whole thing."  
  
Vash turned to Meryl. "I'm sorry."  
  
Vash started walking back to Lily's house. Meryl and Milly were following him, and so was Lily. The town folk were starting to scatter as a few of the men came and picked up the dead body. Her husband still crying over his know dead wife.  
  
Vash entered the house and went strait up to where he stayed.  
  
"Aren't you going to go up there?" Milly asked.  
  
"No, Vash still needs to be alone right now." Meryl said.  
  
"You two must Milly and Meryl." Lily said. "He never stops talking about you two."  
  
Vash slammed his door shut and laid down on his bed. His wound was bleeding over the covers of the bed. Vash seemed so tired. He tried not to fall asleep for fear that he'd never wake up again, but he drifted of to sleep. Meryl, Milly and Lily were talking down stairs about Vash and each other.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Vash was lying in a field that was so familiar to, next to a tall black haired woman that he use to be in love with. Her name was Rem Saverem.  
  
"That was a good thing you did Vash. Letting him go was the right thing." She said.  
  
Vash sat up. "But it doesn't feel like it." he said. "When he shot that girl, I saw myself in his place. I try to forget it, that time. But when I try it comes back a thousand fold. What should I do Rem?"  
  
Rem got up, crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around Vash.  
  
"Vash you should never try to forget the past." She whispered.  
  
"But my past is such a painful one." Vash choked.  
  
"It might be but you must live with it. Never try to forget. Even if the past is bad, the people you meet and the events that took place should always be remembered, even if they are bad ones." She stated.  
  
"I don't want to hurt her, I don't want to live in a world without Meryl. I love her." Vash started to cry. Rem tried to sooth Vash.  
  
"Then go to her. She's waiting." She said.  
  
"But Rem?" Vash whined.  
  
"Just remember Vash don't forget the past or you will be doomed to repeat it." Rem said as she and the scenery started to fade away.  
  
~End dream~  
  
Vash opened his eyes. He looked over to his side to find Meryl sitting there on the bed next to him. Vash shot up, and hugged her as tight as he could. Meryl returned the hug, after a couple of minutes they let go of each other. Vash noticed that he was all bandaged up.  
  
"Lily was the one to patch you up." Meryl finally spoke.  
  
"I've decided," Vash started.  
  
"Decided what?" Meryl asked.  
  
"That no matter what happens in my life I'll never forget it." Vash said.  
  
Meryl smiled warmly at him, then started to cry wildly, she leapt into his arms.  
  
"I missed you so much," she cried.  
  
"I've missed you too." Vash said. He lifted her head to meet his, and kissed her forehead. Meryl blushed through her tears.  
  
"I love you, Vash." She said.  
  
"I know." He lowered his head and kissed her on her lips. She didn't try to refuse, she returned the kiss knocking them both back on the bed.  
  
After a couple breathless seconds Vash broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around her tighter, bringing her closer to him, as if she was going to leave him, they both laid in bed in each others arms.  
  
"Am never going to leave you ever again." Vash announced. "You're the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
Meryl kissed him deeply and thought, "I'll always be there no matter what."  
  
They laid there the rest of the day, in each other's arms. Meryl drifted off to sleep, chasing after Vash really wore her out. Vash still held her tight. A single tear ran down his cheek onto the bed that they both shared together.  
  
THE END?!  
  
..............  
  
MY GOSH I ACTUALLY FINISHED I STORY!! YEAH I'M SO HAPPY. (runs around like an idiot) I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT READ THIS STORY. 0_~ TILL NEXT TIME. 


End file.
